ClonedBliss
by AceIsAce
Summary: Clara Oswald gets a surprise when she and the Doctor accidentally join a queue for something they don't know about. However, it is hardly an unwelcome surprise. Clara/ClaraClone femslash - M for a reason, read at your own risk! One-Shot.


Clara followed the Doctor as they turned the corner of the corridor in front of them. She now found herself at the back of a long queue; she looked up at the Doctor curiously, as she did not understand why the two of them were now stood waiting for something; something that was a complete mystery to her.

'Doctor?' she asked, as her friend flicked the sides of his jacket behind him and placed his hands in his pockets.

'Yes?' he said, looking down and smiling.

'What exactly are we queuing up for? You never mentioned a queue!' she frowned slightly, and folded her arms. It was times like these where Clara would fold her arms and have a very quiet and small strop to herself. She hated not knowing what was going on.

'No idea. I just turned around and we ended up here. Can't turn back now – there are lots of people behind us now!' he pointed behind Clara and she turned, unfolding her arms as she did so. He was right – the queue had grown massively since Clara stepped in. They took a few steps forward – whatever they were queuing for, they were near the front already.

'Oh – great.' She said sarcastically 'This could be for anything!' the Doctor decided to ignore her moans and turn back to facing forward in the queue. Clara ended up doing the same, and after a few more steps forward, she noticed the large machine that the people at the front of the queue were stepping into. 'What's that machine, Doctor?'

'Er – I don't know, I'll need to get a bit closer to see for sure...' he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangular leather thing that looked like it could hold a passport. He opened it up and tapped on the man in front's shoulder. 'Hello there – sorry, I'm here to test the machine in case there are any faults, do you mind if me and my colleague just go in front of you? I'm very sorry for the inconvenience,' he continued, 'but I am on a schedule, and you know how his majesty can be when he doesn't get his results in time!' the man simply moved out of the way, and the Doctor stepped in front and continued to do the same routine with the next thirty or so people in the queue.

Clara could now see the machine much more clearly – it was much like one of the metal detectors you find at airport security, but a bit bigger, and it had glass doors. People were walking into the white rectangle, the glass doors that were on either side of the block closed and after five seconds, they reopened and the person who was had just walked into the machine was led off into a room by what looked like a security guard. Then the next person would go in, and then the next and so on. They did not seem to cause any harm, nor did they seem to change the people in any way at all.

'S'cuse me sir, madam.' A security guard addressed the Doctor and Clara ''ave you two bought a ticket, we don't see a ticket around your necks.' He was a large burly looking man, with very little hair – but blue. His hair was blue.

'Oh, yes – sorry, we've been given special access, a two for one offer – so I'll go through, and then my friend will join me in the room yes?' the Doctor said, holding up the leather rectangle again. The body guard nodded, and escorted the Doctor through the machine. When he walked out of the machine, Clara followed cautiously; but the Doctor gave her a reassuring nod from across the room, which made her feel more comfortable.

The process from the moment she stepped into the machine was quite boring, actually. Clara was not sure what she was expecting, but all that happened was the glass doors closed, and then reopened five seconds later.

'This way, please.' She rejoined the Doctor, and the security guard led them to their room. The place reminded Clara of a hotel, with rooms designated to certain people.

When they walked into their room, the security guard let them know that their 'products' would be with them in a minute. Of course, neither the Doctor nor Clara knew what he was on about, but gratefully accepted anyway. The room was empty and the walls were painted white. There were two doors; the conventional door that they had just walked through and another metal sliding door; like something out of _Star_ _Trek_.

The metal door slid open, and a bright light braved through. Then out walked two figures. Clara had covered her eyes from the light, but had been able to see the silhouettes of the figures walk out through the gaps in her fingers. The door closed and Clara uncovered her eyes. The sight that stood in front of her was one that made both her and the Doctor very uncomfortable – for the people that had just walked through the door were exact duplicates of the Doctor and Clara. However, to make matters worse, they were both completely naked.

'Oh my god!' Clara yelled, as she covered her mouth in surprise. The first thing she noticed about her duplicate was that it was extremely accurate – every hair, every nook and cranny, even all her moles were represented perfectly. She then quickly looked at the Doctor, who was removing his jacket and placing it over his naked clone.

'Sorry – I was not expecting this... can...' he looked left and then right, his clone smiling at him innocently, and then he ran out of the door, alongside his clone.

That just left Clara and naked Clara. At first she wasn't sure what to say – she was speechless, which really was a first for Clara Oswald.

'Hello!' naked Clara said, waving at the original Clara and smiling sweetly.

'Hello...' Clara said unsurely, as if she was scared – well, she sort of was scared. Although this was not the first time that she had encountered a duplicate of herself, this was the first naked one. And what made her uncomfortable was how accurate a depiction of her naked body this clone had. 'I'm sorry... do you want to borrow my jacket?'

'No, thank you. I'm fine as I am.' The clone declined her offer, still smiling sweetly. 'So – are we going to get on with it or what?'

'It?' Clara asked, confused. Naked Clara took a few steps forward so that the two girls were standing very close; slightly uncomfortably close for Clara's liking.

'Well – you paid for me, so you might as well use me!'

Clara was still confused 'What for though?'

Naked Clara tilted her head slightly 'The sex, of course!'

It took Clara a moment to realise what was happening. People were cloning themselves, and using their clones to engage in intercourse with themselves. Of course – this sounded like the weirdest thing ever to Clara, but it did intrigue her. Naked Clara took a hold of Clara's hand and placed in on her right breast. 'God,' Clara thought 'that cloning device really does an accurate job!' for the clone's breasts felt exactly like Clara's. Then, the clone kissed the original, making the original Clara gasp slightly. This kiss, however odd it felt, was well received, and Clara did not protest one bit.

'I... I don't...' Clara stuttered as she pulled away 'I don't think this is right!' however, clone Clara ignored her and slowly moved her hand up Clara's skirt. The skirt was quite short, so it did not take the clone's hands long to get to Clara's panties. Clara finally decided to give in and actually enjoy the opportunity she had in front of her. The first thing she did was remove her blouse to reveal the black bra she was wearing underneath, whilst her clone started to play with her opening tauntingly. Clara moaned in pleasure as she felt the numerous fingers that she knew so well going in and out – her clone clearly had a similar mind-set to her as she knew exactly how she liked to be fingered.

It wasn't for a while that Clara noticed that her clone had removed both her skirt and panties and she was now just wearing her bra. Her clone then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. She was now on her knees; her face right in front of her clone's opening. Whilst down there, Clara noticed that even her pubic hair on the clone was identical.

'Lick.' The clone demanded, and Clara cautiously obeyed. She had had lesbian experiences before, with her friend Nina, but she had never thought of sleeping with herself. Nonetheless she was now here, on the floor, licking an exact duplicate of her vagina like a dirty little dog. 'Bed!' the clone yelled, and from the wall a bed magically appeared. The clone fell onto the bed, as Clara stopped licking for a moment. The clone opened her legs, and Clara started again. She loved this, but felt that she needed to get an equal amount of attention.

As if she could read her mind, the clone suddenly got up, walked around Clara and lifted her up onto the bed. It was then that she started to play with Clara's opening again. Clara moaned and moaned with pleasure until she could take no more, and came on the clone's hands. The clone licked the juices up as Clara flopped to the bed with exhaustion.

'Wow...' Clara whimpered, as her clone lay next to her in the bed. The clone finally decided to remove Clara's black bra, to reveal the perfect pair or breasts that Clara had, and that she had as well. As they lay there peacefully, the clone decided to take Clara's left nipple in her mouth and suckle on it. As she did this, Clara found the strength to start rubbing her clone's clit. Both Clara's moaned loudly, the pleasure becoming an overwhelming sensation for them both. Soon, Clara stopped rubbing her clone and faded into darkness.

As she opened her eyes, she was greeted to her reflection. 'It was just a dream!' she thought to herself. Then she started to question why she was waking up to her reflection – her bedroom did not have a full-wall mirror.

'Oh my god!' Clara jumped up, her clone pulling her back down and telling her to be quiet.

'Oh, shush you. We had fun, didn't we?' the clone winked as Clara's cheeks started to turn red, but then she ultimately smiled and the two identical girls giggled together, as if they were two old friends.

'I should get dressed, go and find the Doctor...'

'Stay. With me, for a while.' Her clone grabbed her wrist, Clara felt like she was happy, like she was wanted and needed and that she was at home. Last night was not only one of the finest nights she had had in a long time, but it was the best sex she had ever had, ever. She nodded in agreement, as her clone turned over and she turned into her original, Clara now spooning her clone. They then laid there for what seemed like hours, in pure bliss.


End file.
